Favor
by Alstvit
Summary: Hibari finds himself doing a favor.


The sound of whirring tonfas sliced through the cold morning air on the Nammimori roof.

Hibari Kyoya was training.

His lithe feet danced in intricate patterns against the gravel, as he counted softly under his breath.

He came close to the edge of the building many times, but never touched the scaffolding even though his eyes were coldly shut.

The tapping of his loafers against the ground halted suddenly and the tonfas came to a withering crack in the air. Hibari opened his eyes and turned suddenly to see what had made the strange noise.

Adelheid stood at the base of the stair well staring him down blankly , with her arms crossed. Hibari sneered at her in his signature fashion, raising his tonfas again in defense. "Tch…get out ..." He grimaced scowled indifferently and spat vehmenently at his shadow "Don't pretend I want anything to do here , I'm only here because Enma wants us for a mission."

Hibari put the tonfas down slowly. "Oh…what sort of mission?"

Adelheid's eyebrows jumped a little at how easily he had put his guard down. "Just a bunch of weak idiots from some small family threatening to cause trouble ."

Hibari shrugged moodily and shut his eyes "I don't care what they do."

Adelheid smiled "There are 56 of them..All weak."

Hibari bit his lip

"And small."

Hibari sighed

"And."

"Enough enough , I understand !"

Adelheid turned to grin and took a leap of the scaffolding.

Hibari sniffed sheepishly feeling embarrassed and jumped after her.

Hibari Kyoya and Adelehid Suzuki sat together in the rooms wallpapered, oddly scented confines.

Adelheid was nursing a wound on her hand with her teeth, glaring bullets towards the raven haired youth that was slouched in the seat across from her.

There was a thick tension sitting in the air. Seconds of cold unbearable silence was staring intently at the wall with dagger like eyes blinking slowly and deliberatley.

"HOW COULD YOU !"

Adelheids' sudden fiery exclamation broke the frigid tension and Hibari twitched. "Mphh."

"I was winning! I COULD HAVE DOMINATED THEM ! "

Adelheid spat , roaring angrily. "BUT NOOOO, YOU … YOU HAD TO STEP IN FRONT OF ME AND TAKE ALL THE GLORY !"

Hibari shrhrugged awkwardly. The cold pride in his eyes conveyed childish indifference, but his awkward feet tapped different rhythm, that of a child who wishes to apologise to its mother but is sticky and cold.

Adelheid was still roaring , and every word pierced Hibari's ears.

He stood suddenly "SHUT UP !"

Adelheid's mouth was wide open. She had never been spoken to so rudely before.

Hibari's eyes flashed downwards , almost ashamedly , but he crossed his arms in a defensive stance trying to shield the flicker in his look.

Adelheid ahad already seen it. "You didn't have to ." She sighed frustrated, "You didn't have to go be a damn spotlight hog."

hibari closed his eyes again, and his brow furrowed deeply. "You don't understand ."

Adelheid laughed ! "Hah , looking for excuses now are we ?"

Hibari inhaled deeply. "Mmm,"

Adelheid lrolled her neck and it snapped loudly "Where are Enma and Tsuna already anyway !"

The frozen silence had returned. Hibari had opened his eyes to glare at the wall, Adelheid muttered under her breath. Hibari's mmind raced , trying to figure out what to say.

Adelheid leapt up and opened the door, "Aghkc that's it , I'll just go home , you can wiat for them !"

Hibari stood and went to the door, "When they ask…just tell them it was you."

Adelheid and looked at him frowning suspiciously "What do you mean."

Hibari's eyes were locked with the ground "Just tell them you took them out…I don't need the credit."

Adelheid paused and her face softened for a second, before narrowing her eyes again "Tch, whatever."

Hibari watched her leave and let out a quivering breath.

It took him almost five inuites to leap up suddenly ,slapping himself in the face . What in the hell was happening to him ! He looked at him self in the reflection of his shoes and made a confused and angsty face , he felt hot and nervous , He grunted in his way and glared at the wall.


End file.
